


Owl's First Game

by TokiKurp



Series: Tiny!Semi [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Always first, Bokuto is number 5, But is happy when they score a point, Butternut, Child!Semi, Eita kind of understands, Excited child, Gen, Good Luck Charm, He loves sleep, M/M, Sleepy child, first game, happy moment, owl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: With the arrival of spring, the national team starts their regular season with opening day at home! Eita is eager to attend his first volleyball game to watch his Daddy and uncles play!





	

**Author's Note:**

> A HIGHLY requested oneshot is here now! Enjoy!

“Eita, sweet boy. It’s time to get up.” A soft voice called out to Eita. That voice could only belong to one person and that would be Akaashi. The child groaned as he felt the former setter rubbed the child’s shoulder. Eita wanted to roll over and just go back to sleep. Mornings came far too fast for his liking. But as much as he wanted to sleep, he had his nap to look forward to later that day, so it was time to get up. Slowly, the boy opened his eyes to see Akaashi smiling at him.

“Good morning, Eita. Are you ready to get up?”

“Hoot!” Butternut greeted, jumping up on the child’s bed. The blond yawned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes before looking up at Akaashi, nodding his head.

“Alright, come here.” Letting out another yawn, Eita cuddled close to Akaashi as the former setter headed downstairs. “Let’s get you some breakfast, okay?”

“Okay.” 

“Hoot!”

“Mommy, where’s Daddy?” Eita asked in the middle of eating his breakfast. He hasn’t seen or heard from Bokuto all morning, very strange. What was also strange was, that Akaashi or Butternut weren’t eating breakfast either. What was going on today?

“Daddy is at work. We’re going to see him later. Do you know why?”

“N-No.” Eita answered as he shook his head hesitantly.

“Today we’re going to go watch Daddy play volleyball with all your uncles. It’s opening season for them and their first game of the year is at home. Are you excited?” Akaashi explained as the child blinked, tilting his head.

“Eita gets to watch Daddy play volleyball today?”

“Yes, in a few hours we’re going to head to the gym they’re going to be playing at and watch him and all your uncles play. Uncle Kenma is going to be joining us too.” Akaashi answered as the child’s face lit up.

“YAY! Eita can’t wait! Is Uncle Kuroo gonna to play too? And Uncle Oi and Uncle Iwa-chan? Does Uncle Dai play?” The eager child asked causing Akaashi to chuckle.

“Yes, Uncle Kuroo is going to be playing, he’s one of the best middle blockers- Eita, tell me what a middle blocker does.” Recently, the two husbands had started to teach the basics of volleyball to their son. Every evening, Akaashi would sit Eita down and begin to go over the basic rules, while Bokuto would explain all the different positions.

“Umm,” Eita had the cutest concentracion face the former setter had ever seen. “Uh...they block the ball!”

“That’s right!”

“Yay!”

“But yes, Uncle Kuroo is going to play and is one of the best middle blockers! Uncle Oi is setting first, I believe. What position is Uncle Oi, Eita? Which position sets the ball?”

“Sweater! Uh...setter!”

“Excellent!” Akaashi clapped as he chuckled at the name he had said first. “And yes, Uncle Iwa-chan will also be playing. What position does he play? He plays the same as Daddy.”

“Wing spiker!” Eita exclaimed as he jumped off the chair and onto the floor as he spread his arms out like wings. “Daddy jumps up and makes the ball make noises! Like pow and boom!”

“Yes, that is very true. So now, tell me who is a libero.”

“Uncle Noya! He wears a different color than Daddy!”

“That’s right, because?”

“To get noticed, because he gets super duper hard balls!” Eita answered as he threw his arms back into the air. “Is Uncle Dai gonna play, Mommy?”

“No, Uncle Dai doesn’t get to play. He has a different job. His job is to make sure if someone gets hurt that he fixes their bobos. But he used to be a wing spiker too.” Akaashi replied.

“Ohhh! Uncle Dai does super duper good things!”

“That’s right, Uncle Dai does very important work. Now finish your breakfast up so we can get dressed and you can wear your jersey that Santa Claus brought you for Christmas.”

“Okay Mommy!”

* * *

“Whoa!” Eita whispered as they entered the gymnasium for the game. His eyes widened, when he saw how different the gym looked compared to when he was here in January. He looked around as Akaashi walked them to their seats. Seats that were reserved for family and friends of the national team. Akaashi was always first, so it was no surprise when he showed up, it was just him and Eita. People were starting to come in and the best way now was just to wait in their seats. Thankfully though, they didn’t have to wait long for someone else to join them.

“Even with a child, you’re always first, Keiji.” A voice commented. Akaashi looked up from watching Eita play on his tablet to see Kenma walking over to sit next to them.

“Well, he was eager to get here so.” Akaashi chuckled as the child looked up and rushed over to Kenma, hugging his legs.

“Uncle Kenma!”

“Hello Eita, are you ready to cheer your Daddy and Uncle Kuroo on today?” Kenma asked as he bent down to the boy, who nodded.

“Yeah! Eita ready! Eita support Daddy, because Eita has Daddy’s number!” The blond exclaimed as he turned around and showed the number five on the back of his shirt.

“Oh, that’s a lot of support I have to say.” The game designer replied as he sat down while the child nodded and climbed back into Akaashi’s lap; who put the tablet right back into the child’s lap. 

“Uncle Kenma, what’s Uncle Kuroo’s number?”

“He’s number six.”

“And how many fingers is that, Eita?” Akaashi asked as the child counted and held up six fingers. “That’s right.” 

The child smiled as he returned to his game, while the two adults began to talk. “Kotaro is so excited for him to be here. He couldn’t sleep last night.”

“I can image. Tetsu is excited Eita is here too, I think they all are. It’s his first official game.” Kenma agreed with a nod.

“We’ve been teaching him the basics of volleyball and I think he’ll have a small understanding on what’s going on. But at least he knows the positions, isn’t that right Eita?” The raven haired man asked.

“Yeah!” The two adults couldn’t help but chuckle, Eita was too focused on his game that he probably didn’t even hear what they said. Well what did they expect? For the next hour, the two just chatted while Eita played with his tablet.

An hour after arriving, Japan’s national team came onto the court to start warming up. Akaashi poked Eita to grab his attention and the child looked up.

“Eita, look who came out.” Akaashi smiled as the child looked and gasped when he saw Bokuto on the court. “Who do you see?”

“DADDY!!!” Eita called out to the wing spiker, who stopped talking to Kuroo when he heard someone call out to him. Bokuto’s whole face lit up when he saw Eita and Akaashi waving at him.

“He’s here.” Bokuto smiled as he waved back. “EITA! KEIJI!” 

“Of course he would make it, bro. It’s his first official game.” Kuroo chuckled as he spotted Kenma and blew him a kiss (Let’s just say, Kenma blushed).

During the whole game, Eita had a slight understanding of what was happening, thankfully he had Akaashi, Kenma and the other spouses to help him understand what was going on. What he did understand was when Japan scored a point. He cheered as loud as he could each time they made a point and even louder, well he tried, when it was Bokuto, who made the point!

When Japan won the game, the match point made by Bokuto, everyone erupted into cheers as the team had won their first game of the season. Eita was no exception. His cheers were loud and he was giggling and clapping happily. As the team jumped around for being all excited about winning the first of MANY games, Bokuto looked over to his family. Cameras surrounded the team, but Bokuto jogged over to the seats and jumped over the barricades, that blocked the court from everything else. Cameras captured as he did that and rushed over to where his family stood.

The wing spiker held his arms out as he mouthed something that the child didn’t catch. But the next thing he knew, Akaashi was bending over the railing and handing him to his Father; but not without giving his husband a congratulations kiss. 

“What did you think of that, sports?!” Bokuto asked, having to shout because the gym was SO loud! Thankfully, it didn’t bother Eita, who nodded a big smile crossing his face.

“Eita liked it!! Daddy did super duper awesome!!” The child replied as Bokuto smiled and kissed his son’s forehead.

“And aww look at that sweet moment between Bokuto Kotarou and his son, who him and his husband adopted last September.” One commentator said as they watched as Bokuto and Eita lean their foreheads against each other. 

“You were and will always be my lucky item, sports. Daddy won this game for you.”

“Eita wants to come watch more! It’s super duper fun!”

“You’ve got it!”

**Author's Note:**

> And fun fact, it's my birthday today! I'm 22! This is my gift to you all (◕‿◕)♡ 
> 
> As usual, thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this, why not leave a comment or kudo because they really do make my day. And they motivate me to write more cuteness of this precious family! If you have a suggestion for an adventure Akaashi, Bokuto, and Semi can do next, please leave in the comments blow!
> 
> Thank you again and I will see you sometime in April!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter or Tumblr at TokiKurp ♡


End file.
